Gift of the Magi:Silver and Blaze style
by sprx777
Summary: Silver and Blaze both are looking to find the perfect present for each other. Unfortunatly, they don't have alot of money. One shot. Hope you enjoy this version of one of the most loved Christmas stories. Read and review please.


**Chapter: 1**

Another glorious morning. The best part, it is Christmas eve. A white hedgehog with strange quills rose from his uncomfortable, torn couch. He gave a loud yawn and went off to take a shower. His name is Silver, and he is wasn't living a life of luxury. He gets by with odd jobs around the city. This was a special day for him, because he was going to spend Christmas with Blaze. Every year they both save money so that they may get each other a special gift and have a romantic dinner.

After taking his shower, he went to the freezer and grabbed the turkey that he had been saving for this day. He put it in his bag, put on his clothes, and stepped out the door. Everything was covered in an inviting blanket of white powder. After taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face, he was off.

Meanwhile, in a little house outside of the city, a purple feline was preparing a modest breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She made just enough for two, herself and Silver. She was filled with chagrin as she thought of the bills, that seemed to be designed to keep her from getting enough money for a gift for Silver, came into her head. She was hoping for the Christmas bonus that she was supposed to receive comes through. Oh, did she ever hope.

A knock is heard coming from her front door. She open the door to find the smiling face of her long time friend, and love, Silver. The white hedgehog takes a bow, like a gentleman, and comes in to give Blaze a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Blaze, I come baring a feast." he announces as he pulls his backpack off and shows a large turkey.

"Silver, where did you find such a big bird." she asked playfully.

"That my lady is a secret. May I come in?"

"Of course. Please, let me warm you up." she said after letting him in.

She embraces him and, with her power over flame, warmed him right up. They went right into the kitchen and sat at the table. On the table were two plates, on had more food than the other. Silver went over to the plate with lesser food and was about to eat when Blaze switched plates.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!"

"You need your strength for your job today, so please I insist."

"No, I insist. You need the energy. And I don't want to be a burden." he replied, and returned the plates to the way they were.

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Yes. Besides, I want to save room for the feast that we'll have." he said happily.

They ate there breakfast in peace. As they did so, both were thinking of what to get the other for Christmas. Blaze asked, playfully, "Silver would you happen to have the time?"

Silver dug into his pocket and pulled out a solid gold watch. The only thing that the watch didn't have was a chain to go with it.

"It's 9:30 right now. Say, where's your lucky charm?"

"I'm wearing it right now."

She revealed a gold necklace around her neck. Silver saw that both the necklace and Blaze would look more beautiful if there was a ruby hanging from it.

Both knew what to get for the other now. The only thing that needed to be done was to get out the door and make some money.

Blaze ran to her job at the restaurant. She got by on mostly tips, but it helped to keep the bills payed. He hoped that if she served enough customers, and got enough tips, she would receive the bonus. For hours and hours she served families, couples, and even snobs. Eventually, she got a lot of tips. Now that it was 4:00 in the afternoon, it was closing time and she was going to go get her check and bonus.

"Blaze! The boss wants to see you." Amy called from the kitchen.

She was so full of excitement, that she could hardly contain herself. She moved quickly to the the back room and found Eggman sitting in his chair.

"Ah Blaze, so good to see you. Here is your check for the week, and your bonus."

Blaze only took both of the envelopes and ran out the door. She looked at the tips and the check and saw that it was enough to pay the bills for the month. She was eager to open the envelope and see if she could get the chain that she saw at the pawn shop. When she opened the envelope and was shocked at what she saw. It was just a gift card to eat at the restaurant that she worked at.

The disappointment that she felt was short lived as it was replaced with a feeling of grief. With out that bonus, she wont be able to buy Silver his present. She placed a hand on her gold charm went into a deep thought. She smiled as she came up with a solution.

At the time that Blaze was working at the restaurant, Silver was doing odd jobs in the park. He helped clean up the park and set up the stage for the band that would be playing at 2:00. Everything was going smoothly, and he made a decent amount of money. It wasn't enough to get the jewel that he wanted to get for Blaze though.

He went by the pawn shop to see if he could find out how much the ruby would cost. The problem was that it was closed, the owner was now locking up.

"Wait. Please, I need to know if I have enough for that ruby!"

The owner, a small yellow fox with two tails, said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough for it."

Silver was saddened by those words, then he looked at the time on his watch and knew that he needed to think of something and fast.

"Wait, sir. I have a proposition for you."

It is now 10:00 in the evening at Blaze's house. Both Blaze and Silver are eating the mouth watering, golden brown, bigger than Silver's head turkey. When they finish eating, they both move on over to the living room to turn on the radio and listen to some music. The heater was broken, and Silver didn't want Blaze to waste her heat on him, so he made a fire in the chimney. They snuggled up close, Blaze resting her head on Silver's shoulder, and enjoy peace and pleasure of having each others company.

Midnight has come, and on the twelfth stroke on the clock, both said to each other, "Merry Christmas."

Silver then pulls out a box and gives it to Blaze. She smiles and gives him a box as well. As they open the boxes, both gasp with happiness and excitement.

"A gold chain for my gold watch!" after saying that with a smile on his face, the smile faded away.

"A ruby to put on my charm, but... Silver, I sold my charm to get you that chain." she said, remembering that she went to the pawn shop.

"Really? Because I sold my watch to get you that jewel." after saying this, both looked into each other eyes and were near tears.

Silver then got an idea. He took the jewel out of Blaze's hands and turns his back to her. Blaze was confused and thought he was going to run off with it to get his watch back. She wouldn't have blamed him for it, that watch was all he had in the world. Silver turned around with his hand behind his back, and a smile on his face, and said, "Close your eyes and don't peak."

She closed her eyes and waited for Silver to do what ever it was he was going to do.

"Okay, open them." he said excitedly.

She opened her eyes and gasped with amazement. In Silver's hand was the jewel, but his chain was in the loop where her charm was supposed to go through. She couldn't speak or move. Silver came close and put the new charm around her neck. She could only smile and hug Silver tightly to her.

"Wait, what about your present?" she asked, remembering that he still had nothing.

"Every year, I work hard to get the same thing. And every year I get it." he said matter of factly.

"And what that?"

"Your smile." he said happily.

She only looked deeply into his eyes, drew in his face closer to her's, and they kissed. The kiss grew more passionate as time passed. They had parted their lips, to take a breath, and both said once again, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
